Danger Close: Art of War
Danger Close: Art of War is an FPS game developed by Oxo Game Studios and Digital Technology SA (DITES) the game focuses in World War IV. Characters Playable (US) *Pvt. Samuel Fordson *Cpt. Nathaniel Henry Robertson *Sqr. Cmdr. Leslie Nichols Allied (US) *Cpt. Jonathan Walker *Cpt. Shawcross *Sgt. Ronald Mill *Cpl. Mike McDonnell *Pvt. Zayden Johns *Lt. Neil Macleod *Second Lt. Richard Lloyd Playable (EU) *Fw. Joachim Steiner *Lt. Albert Landmann *LCpl. Simon Wallis Allied (EU) *Cpt. Bernard Russell *Sgt. Martin Johnston *Sgt. Alain Pierpont *Sgt. Francesco Torregrossa Playable (RU) *Junior Lt. Kiril Ovsyanikov Allied (RU) *Sgt. Lev Pakhomov *Cpl. Vladimir Pudovkin *Cpl. Alena Nidorova *Sgt. Yakov Parshin *Pte. Sergei Chihoski Missions US Campaign *H-Hour *Zero Hour *Acta Non Verba *Red Devil *Strike in Fallujah *Dark *Raging Fire Down *Liberation of Iraq *One Enemy Less *Hell's Wings *Iron Demon *At the Gates *Burning City *The End of Wars EU Campaign *Wake Up Call *Raid! *Punching East *The Unstoppable *A New Enemy *Cash for Guns? *Air Support *Escape! *Invasion *HVT *One Last Push *Defense of Pyongyang *Breaking Point RU Campaign *Snow, Blood and Lead *Payback *Iris Echo Delta *With Extreme Prejudice *Exodus *Iron Ghost *Krasnoyarsk Crossing *Saving Pvt. Chihoski *The Foretelling *Breach *Through the Flames *Sky Devils *The Push North *For Russia Kits There are five kits available for the player, players can place any kind of weapons in any kit, but equipment is limited for one kit only. The kits are: *Assault Kit *Support Kit *Engineer Kit *Marksman Kit Equipment All equipment is limited to certain kits, equipment can be upgraded into different pieces. Assault Kit *Grenade Launcher: Standalone or Underbarrel grenade launcher, can be upgraded to a semi-automatic grenade launcher, but when upgraded, it can no longer be used as an underbarrel. (M203, M320, AG36, GP-25, Type 91), (MGL-140) *Mortar: Light artillery piece, it can be upgraded into a heavier mortar, reducing the speed and efficiency of the mortar for a more powerful weapon. (LGI Mle F1), (2B14 Podnos) *M18A1 Claymore: Proximity detonated mine, the user and the allied players cannot be killed by the Claymore, when upgraded, the Claymore can be remotely detonated by the player. *M26 MASS: Standalone or underbarrel shotgun, holds 5 rounds per magazine. It is replaced by an underbarrel or standalone X26 Taser taser when upgraded. Support Kit *Syrette: Revives dead players before they respawn, it only restores 35% of health, it upgrades into a defibrillator, which fully restores the player's health. *C4: Remotely detonated explosives. When upgraded, explosives will have a larger blast. *Minex 2FD 4.500: Mine detector, beeps when mines are spotted. It disables mines when upgraded and turns them into friendly equipment. *Aeryon Scout: Small UAV with an incorporated camera that can mark targets for the user's team. When upgraded, a small tear gas sprayer is incorporated. Engineer Kit *Rocket Launcher: Faction-specific rocket launcher with six rockets, it can disable enemy vehicles and destroy fortifications, it is replaced by an ATGM when upgraded. *MANPADS: Anti-Air missile launcher, locks-on to enemy aircraft. When upgraded, players can mark enemy aircraft for the his/her team. *TM-46 mine: Proximity-detonated mine, disables enemy vehicles. It is replaced by an EMP mine, which renders vehicles useless unless repaired when upgraded. *Tool Kit: Repairs vehicles and mounted weapons, it can also disable enemy equipment. It is replaced by an EOD bot when upgraded. Marksman Kit *Radio Beacon: Serves as a spawn point for allies. When upgraded, it can relay messages to other players and warn them of enemy activity. *Motion Sensor: Shows enemy movement on the minimap within a 30 metre range. Upgrading it shows the target's direction in a 60 metre range. *Radio Jammer: Scrambles enemy radio signals within a 25 metre range. It can deplete enemy electronics within a 45 metre range when upgraded. *SOFLAM: Paints targets for the user's allies. When upgraded, you can call in artillery strikes, but it takes up to five minutes until another strike can be called. Weapons and Vehicles USMC Small Arms *Beretta M92FS (Handgun) *Ruger MP9 (Machine Pistol) *TDI Kriss Super V (SMG) */SCAR-H CQC/ (Carbine) *M16A4/M203 (AR) *ACR/M203 (AR) *Mk.14 EBR/M203 (Battle Rifle) *M110 SASS (Sniper Rifle) *XM2010 (Sniper Rifle) *Mossberg 590 Tactical (Shotgun) *AA12 (Shotgun) *M27 IAR (LMG) *M249 SAW (LMG) *Barrett M107 .50 cal (AT Sniper Rifle) *Mk.153 SMAW (Rocket Launcher) *FIM-92 Stinger (MANPADS) *FGM-172 SRAW (Guided Missile) Vehicles *HMMWV *LAV-25 *M3A3 Bradley *M1A3 Abrams *LAV-AD *M109A6 PIM *AH-6J Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-53 Sea Stallion *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-15E Strike Eagle *A-10 Warthog *MQ-9 Reaper HMAF Small Arms *Inglis Hi-Power (Handgun) *MP5 (SMG) *C8A1 (Carbine) *L85A2/AG-C(AR) *HK416/HK EGLM (AR) *HK417/AG-C (Battle Rifle) *L129A1 (Sniper Rifle) *L115A3 (Sniper Rifle) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) *L86A2 (LMG) *FN MAG58 (LMG) *AS-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *LAW 80 (Rocket Launcher) *Starstreak (MANPADS) *FGM-148 Javelin (Guided Missile) Vehicles *Land Rover Wolf *Mastiff PPV *FV510 Warrior *Challenger II *CV9040 AAV *AS-90 Braveheart *Westland Gazelle *AH.1 Apache *Merlin HM1 *Chimook HC3 *Tornado ADV *Harrier GR.9 *MQ-9 Reaper Bundeswehr Small Arms *USP .45 (Handgun) *MP7A1 PDW (SMG) *HK53A3 (Carbine) *G36A2/AG36 (AR) *HK33A2/HK79 (AR) *HK417/AG36 (Battle Rifle) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *Erma SR-100 (Sniper Rifle) *Remington M870MCS (Shotgun) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *HK21 G8 (LMG) *HK121 (LMG) *DSR-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *PzF-3 (Rocket Launcher) *RBS-70NG (MANPADS) *EuroSPIKE (Guided Missile) Vehicles *G-Wagen *Boxer *SPz Puma *Leopard 2A7 *SysFla *PzH2000 *Eurocopter EC135 *Tiger UHT *NH90 *CH-53 Sea Stallion *Eurofighter Typhoon *Tornado IDS *EADS Barracuda French Armed Forces Small Arms *MAC Mle. 50 *UMP 45 *SIG SG552 *FAMAS G2/APAV 40mm *SIG SG550/M320 *SG542/M320 *HK G3ZF *FRF2 *AA-52 *FN Minimi *PGM Hécate II *AT4 CS *Mistral *ERYX Vehicles *Panhard PVP *VBCI *AMX-10P *AMX-56 Leclerc *AMX-13 AA *CAESAR *Eurocopter Fennec *Tigre HAP *AS532 Cougar *SA 321 Super Frelon *Dassault Rafale *Mirage 2000N *Dassault nEUROn Russian Army Small Arms *MP446 Viking (Handgun) *PP2000 (Machine Pistol) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *AK-12U (Carbine) *AK-74M/BS-1 Tishina (AR) *AK-200/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *Saritch .308 (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVD (Sniper Rifle) *SV98 (Sniper Rifle) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *RPK-74M (LMG) *AEK-999 Barsuk (LMG) *OSV-96 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPG-29 (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 Igla-S (MANPADS) *9M133 Kornet (Guided Missile) Vehicles *GAZ-2975 Tigr *BTR-90 *BMD-3 *T-90 *9K22 Tunguska *BM-27 Uragan *Mil Mi-34 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-17 Hip *Mi-26 Halo *Sukhoi Su-35S *Sukhoi Su-34 *Su-25KM Skorpion *Yakovlev PRORYV-U PLA Small Arms *QSZ-92 (Handgun) *Type 79 (Machine Pistol) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-95B (Carbine) *QBZ-03/Type 91 (AR) *QBZ-95G/Type 91 (AR) *Type 63 (Battle Rifle) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *JS-7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Hawk Type 97 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QJY-88 (LMG) *JS-05 (AT Sniper Rifle) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *HJ-8 (Guided Missile) Vehicles *BJ2022 *WZ551 *ZBD2000 *Type 95 SPAAA *Type 98 *PLZ-45 *Changhe Z-11W *WZ-19 *Z-8 Super Frelon *Chengdu J-10 *Sukhoi Su-30MKK *Nachang Q-5 Fantan *Guizhou Soar Eagle KPA Small Arms *Type 68 (Handgun) *AP Stechkin (Machine Pistol) */Type 49 PPSH/ (SMG) *Type 88SU (Carbine) *Type 58/GP-30 Obuvka (AR) *Type 86S/22mm Rifle Grenade (AR) *Type 63/22mm Rifle Grenade (Battle Rifle)of the Soviet SKS *Chogyeok-Pochong (Sniper Rifle) *Mosin M1959 (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ-194 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *RP-46 (LMG) *Type 73 (LMG) *PTRS-41 (AT Sniper Rifle) *Type 69 (Rocket Launcher) *Hwasung-Chong (MANPADS) *9M113 Konkurs (Guided Missile) Vehicles *UAZ-469 *TAB-77 *BMP-2 *ZSU-57-2 *P'okpung-ho *BM-21 Grad *Mil Mi-2 *Mi-24D Hind-D *Mi-6 Hook *MiG-21 Fishbed *Xi'an JH-7 *Sukhoi Su-17M4 *Chengdu Pterodactyl I İRİA Small Arms *Makarov PMM (Handgun) *Škorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) *Uzi (SMG) *AKS-74u (Carbine) *AK-47/BG-15 Muxa (AR) *KH2002/BG-15 Muxa (AR) *G3A6 (Battle Rifle) *Nakhjir (Sniper Rifle) *Zastava M07 (Sniper Rifle) *SPAS-12 (Shotgun) SPAS-12 is the only shotgun in-game with select-fire mode *RPK (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *Sayyar HS.50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *Saegheh (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 İgla-S (MANPADS) *Saeghe-2 (Guided Missile) Vehicles *Safir *BTR3U *BMT-2 Cobra *ZSU-23-4 Shilka *Zulfiqar *Ural-4320/2A18 (The Howitzer is towed by the truck, it can be unhitched) *Shahed 278 *Shahed 285 *Kamov Ka-29 *Mi-6 Hook *HESA Sa'eqeh *F-14 Tomcat *HESA Azarakhsh *Shahed 129 MERC Small Arms *MP412 REX (Handgun) *K6-92 (SMG) *Grad (Carbine) *Vektor R4 (AR) *AK-47 (AR) *Hakim rifle (Battle Rifle) *Tabuk (Sniper Rifle) *OTS-48K (Sniper Rifle) *RMB-93 (Shotgun) *Armsel Striker (Shotgun) *Vektor SS-77 (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *9K38 Igla (MANPADS) *9K115 Metis (Rocket Launcher) Vehicles *Otokar Cobra *Al-Fahd *2T Stalker *Type 63 AAA *Asad Babil *T-155 Fırtına *MBB Bo 105 *Denel AH-2 Rooivalk *Kamov Ka-29 *Mi-6 Hook *MiG-25 Foxbat *MiG-23 Flogger *IAR-93 Vultur *TAI Anka Shadow PMC Small Arms *Beretta Px4 *MAC-10 *Spectre M4 *Beretta Cx4 *XM8/XM320 *ARX-160/GLX-160 *Kel-Tec RFB/M203 *AWC G2 *JNG-90 Bora *Serbu SuperShorty *Akdal MKA 1919 *Stoner 86 *CETME Ameli *M3 MAAWS *HN-5 *Shershen Vehicles *Safir *BTR-94 *ELBO Kentaurus *ZA-35 *M60-2000 *G6 Rhino *OH-58 Kiowa *HAL LCH *HAL Dhruv *Mi-6 Hook *F-5E Tiger II *L-29 Delfin *A-4 Skyhawk *MQ-4C Triton Factionless Weapons *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 (Handgun) *Colt M1911A1 (Handgun) *Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) *Calico M960 (SMG) *Skorpion EVO III (SMG) *Daewoo K7 (SMG) *Valmet M82 (Carbine) *Daewoo K1A (Carbine) *M3 (Carbine) *M4A1 (Carbine) *Daewoo K2/M203 (AR) *F2000T/GL1 (AR) *Ak.5/AG36 (AR) *XM29 AICW (AR w/ Tri-shot GL) *TenPoint Defender CLS (Crossbow) *FN FAL (Battle Rifle) *AG3 (Battle Rifle) *Ostblock Ballistic Knife (Spring-powered Ballistic Knife) *Assault Shield (Shield) *WA2000 (Sniper Rifle) *7.62 Tkiv 85 (Sniper Rifle) *Lee-Enfield SMLE (Sniper/Battle Rifle) *Kel-Tec KSG (Shotgun) *Rossi Overland (Shotgun) *MG3 (LMG) *KAC ChainSAW (LMG) *McBros .950 JDJ (AT Sniper Rifle) *M3 Carl Gustaf (Rocket Launcher) *Airsoft Gun (Special Weapon)on the MP5K and AKS74u, minor Easter Egg in certain maps Unlockable Campaign Weapons *Walther P99 (Handgun) *Glock 17C (Handgun) *FNH 45 (Handgun) *AAC Honey Badger (Carbine) *AUG A3 (Assault Rifle) *SA58 OSW (Battle Rifle) Factionless Vehicles *Lamborghini Gallardo (Supercar) *Mitsubishi Montero (4x4) *LSV (Buggy) *M8 AGS Ridgeway (Tank) *EA-18G Growler (Fighter/Electronic Warfare Jet) Attatchments Optics *Red-Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision red-dot sight. (TASCO ProPoint, Zeiss RSA, Kobra) *Holographic Sight - Provides a clearer view of the target, at the cost of peripherial vision. (EOTech 552) *Precision Scope - Enhanced zoom scope, unaffected by EMP. (ACOG 4x32) *AN/PVS-14 - Night-vision scope, displays heat signatures as yellow. *Rifle Scope - High Magnification scope, available for most weapons, except handguns, shotguns, submachine guns and carbines. *12x Scope - High power scope, has the highest magnification out of all scopes, only available for sniper rifles. *Variable Zoom Scope - Has different magnifications, 4x, 6x and 10x, available for sniper rifles and assault rifles. Accessories *Suppressor - Reduces sound and eliminates muzzle flash. *Heavy Barrel - Increases aimed accuracy, but reduces hip-fire accuracy. *Foregrip - Better accuracy and decreases recoil. *Bipod - Deploy weapon on a surface to provide better accuracy. *Flashlight - Illuminate darker areas, it can also blind enemies. *Laser Sight - Better hip-fire accuracy, can also blind enemies. Ammunition *Flechette - Increased penetration for shotguns, but reduces damage. *Buckshot - Increased damage at close quarters, but reduces effectiveness at a long range, default ammo for all shotguns except the KSG. *Frag - Explosive rounds that provide more stopping power, but less accuracy. *Slug - Solid projectile that has a better range than other rounds, but less stopping power, default ammunition for the KSG. *HEIAP - Ammunition with armor piercing capabilities combined with a high explosive effect, provides better damage and penetration against infantry and vehicles. Only available for high-calibre Sniper Rifles. *HEAT - High Explosive Anti-Tank ammunition has better penetration on armour. For rocket and grenade launchers only. *Incendiary - Ammunition that causes fires, effective against infantry. For rocket and grenade launchers. *Hollow-Point - Has better stopping power. For all bullet weapons. *FMJ - Increases penetration. For all bullet weapons. *Explosive Bolts - Has a timed explosive on the tip of the crossbow bolt. Grenades Lethal *Frag Grenade - Litter the area with shrapnel upon exploding, extremely effective against infantry. *Sticky Grenade - Grenade that can stick to most surfaces, effective against vehicles. *Concussion Grenade - Meant to damage the target with explosive power alone, large blast radius. *Throwing Knife - Retrievable knife that is thrown against infantry. *Molotov - Makeshift grenade that ignites upon exploding. Tactical *Smoke Grenade - Grenade that curtains an area with grey smoke. *Flashbang - Stuns enemies for a short period of time. *Kolokol-1 - Gas grenade that impairs movement for a short period of time. *EMP Grenade - Disables enemy electronics for a short time. Maps *Airstrip - North Korean airstrip in Luzon, ideal for all game types. USMC vs. KPA. *Basin - Fighting on a town near the Egyptian capital, hectic battles for all types. USMC vs. MERC. *Bridge - Bosphorus bridge in Turkey, intense close-quarter battles and lots of cover. SAS vs. IRIA. *Chinatown - Figthing in a Chinese city, tight spaces and tall buildings for vertical warfare. USMC vs. PLA. *Crossroads - Large city in China, perfect for vertical warfare and vehicles. SAS vs. PLA. *Elbrus Peak - Mountain in Russia, ideal for sniping and helicopter warfare. RGF vs. IRIA. *Electric Night - Battle in a large city in the Middle East, plenty of wide spaces for vehicular warfare. Bundeswehr vs. MERC. *Frostbite - Battle in a ski hill in the Alps, wide spaces and open areas with lots of cover. French Armed Forces vs. MERC. iPhone App There is an iPhone app that includes 5 minigames, each minigame has a different character and missions: *UAV Recon: Pilot an RQ-5 RPA and laze targets for a Tomahawk missile strike, but beware because there are some SAM systems so you have to use your flares. (Maj. Rodney Johnson, USAF) *Wave Defense: Use a sniper rifle and a machine gun to hold off an attack in your fort. (SSgt. George Barrett, Royal Marines) *Pyromaniac: Plant explosives in a new stealth UCAV project to avoid the enemies from continuing its development, be careful there are IFVs guarding it. (Pvt. Joseph LeBlanc, ADT) *Air Defence: Activate each automatic SAM system to bring down a heavy bomber en route to Moscow. (Lt. Evgenyi Kyznetsov) *Electronic Warfare: Put 2 microchips in order and connect each cable to call an EMP from a satellite, although there are tanks tha pose a major threat. (Sgt. Wilhelm König, Heer) Weapons *UAV Recon **Flares **BGM-109 Tomahawk *Wave Defense **Timberwolf C14 **M249 SAW *Air Defence **AKS-74M **9K338 Igla-S *Pyromaniac **FAMAS/M320 **C4 **RPG *Electronic Warfare **G36K **Double barrel Shotgun **MILAN Map Packs The map packs have new additions, including new vehicles and weapons: Vehicles: *Stealth Jet: A two-seated supersonic multirole fighter, it has improved air-to-air and air-to-ground abilities. **F-35 Lightning II (US, UK, Germany, France) **Sukhoi PAK FA (Russia, Shadow PMC) **J-20 (PLA, KPA) **IAMI Shafaq (IRIA, MERC) *Bv 206S: Tracked personnel carrier, equipped with ATGMs and Machine guns. *Mowag DURO: 6x6 truck, equipped with a Grenade Launcher. *Light Attack Vehicle: Vehicle equipped with a driver-controlled grenade launcher and a heavy machine gun, it can seat one driver and two passengers. **ITV Growler (US) **DPV (UK) **LIV SO Serval (Germany) **ACMAT ALTV (France) **VDV Buggy (Russia) **FAV (China) **GAZ-46 (North Korea) **Ranger (Iran) **Toyota Hilux (MERC) **Jeep Wrangler (Shadow PMC) New weapons are added as well: *Tavor TAR-21/M203 (AR) *AEK-971/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *CZ-805 BREN/BREN G1 (AR) *AVB-7,62 (Battle Rifle) *Barrett M98 Bravo (Sniper Rifle) *Ultimax 100 (LMG) *MG4 (LMG) Maps *Hokkaido: Forests of Northern Japan, tight spaces and secret passages. SAS vs. PLA. *Plesetsk: Russian cosmodrome, lots of open areas and outdoor fighting, as well as indoor spaces. RGF vs. MERC. *Dame de Fer: The iconic Champ de Mars in Paris, main focus on urban warfare. French Armed Forces vs. Shadow PMC. *Mt. Sidley: Anarctic radio station in a mountain, open areas perfect for all types of games. Bundeswehr vs. KPA. *Elburz: Mountain forests in Iran, outdoor spaces for epic vehicle combat. USMC vs. IRIA. *Nightmare of the Dead: The Zombie infestation has expanded to an abandoned nuclear launch site in Eastern Kazakhstan. *Baffin Island: Arctic island in Northern Canada, wide spaces outdoors and an underground bunker with tight spaces. SAS vs. KPA. *Jungle Rumble: Rainforests of French Guiana, combat on the banks of a river perfect for infantry combat and water vehicles. French Armed Forces vs. Shadow PMC. *Ghost Town: Abandoned village in the middle of the Sahara Desert, classic building to building combat. USMC vs. MERC. *Toxic: Abandoned power plant affected by a nuclear meltdown, Close Quarter Battles inside the plant, with hazardous pockets of radiation out of bounds. *Flood: Battle on the city of Lahore after a flood. Suited for water vehicles and infantry combat indoors. *Hell on Earth: During the exploration for the source of the zombie virus, our fearless heroes are confronted by the Infection in the apex of an active volcano. Vietnam War DLC The Vietnam War DLC is a Multiplayer exclusive DLC focused on the Vietnam War, it has 5 new maps with the United States Marine Corps and the North Vietnamese Army. Maps *Quang Tri Jungle *Tet Boulevard *Khe Sanh *Hill 488 *Operation Irving *Mekong Delta USMC Weapons & Vehicles Weapons *Colt M1911 *Kpist m/45 *CAR-15 Commando *M16A1 *M14 *M40 Sniper Rifle *M60 Machine Gun *Stoner 63 *M79 Thumper *M72 LAW *FIM-43 RedEye *M2A1 Flamethrower Vehicles *M151 MUTT *M35 Truck *M101 Howitzer *M113 APC *M42 Duster *M48 Patton *OH-6 Cayuse *UH-1 Venom *CH-46 Sea Knight *F-4 Phantom II *F-105 Thunderchief NVA Weapons & Vehicles Weapons *Type 54 *K-50M *AKMSU *Type 56 *SKS *Mosin-Nagant *RPD *DP-27 *Type 89 *RPG-2 *SA-7 Grail *Type 58 Flamethrower Vehicles *GAZ-67 *ZiL-157 *SO-152 *BTR-152 *ZPU-4 *T-55 *Mil Mi-2 *Mil Mi-24A *Yak-24 Horse *MiG-17 *Ilyushin Il-10 Special Ops DLC The second DLC focuses only on covert operations, factions include the US Navy SEALs, Spetsnaz and the PLA-SOF. Teams have new weapons and vehicles. The game features a unique game mode called "ASW" which consists in identifying, locating and destroying the enemy's submarine, the first one to do so wins. Because submarines are nearly invisible if not in visual range, ASW aircraft play a vital role in the game, to destroy the submarine the player can either destroy it with explosive or entering the submarine and explode the engine. Maps Featuring three new maps, each suited for ASW. *Port Norfolk - Fighting in Norfolk, Virginia, tight spaces and narrow corridors. US Navy SEALs vs. PLA-SOF *Victoria Harbour - Battle on Victoria Harbour, Hong Kong, fighting focused mainly on water and air. PLA-SOF vs. Spetsnaz. *Novorossiysk Port - Fighting in Novorossiysk, Russia, lots of open spaces for vehicular warfare. Spetsnaz vs. US Navy SEALs. Weapons US Navy SEALs Weapons *SIG P226 *MP5K-SD *Mk.18 CQBR SOPMOD *SDM-R *M39 EMR *M11-87 *LSAT *AT4 CS Vehicles *Oshkosh L-ATV *M1097 Avenger *M1128 Stryker MGS *RAH-66 Comanche *UH-1Y Venom *F/A-18F Super Hornet *P-8 Poseidon *USS Louisiana *USS Gerald R. Ford '' Spetsnaz '''Weapons' *OTs-33 Pernach *OTs-02 Kiparis *AS Val *AK-9 *OTs-14 Groza *VSS Vintorez *Saiga 20K *PKP Pecheneg *RPO Shmel Vehicles *VPK Volk *BTR-D *2S25 Sprut *Ka-52 Hokum-B *Ka-60 Kasatka *Beriev A-40 *MiG-29K Fulcrum-D *''APL Vladimir Monomakh'' *''Admiral Kuznetsov'' PLA-SOF Weapons *QSW-06 *CF-05 *Norinco CQ *Type 81 *QBU-88 *N870 *Type 67 *Type 98 Vehicles *NJ2046 *Type 89 AFV *BK-1990 *WZ-10 *WZ-9 Haitun *Shenyang J-15 *Harbin SH-5 *''Liaoning'' *''Jin'' Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close Category:Games